


Pretense

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the words one could use to describe Bolin, "stupid" was not one of them. He wasn't completely oblivious; he knew something was up with Mako. Now all he had to do was find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretense

**Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~900

 **Summary:**  Of all the words one could use to describe Bolin, "stupid" was not one of them. He wasn't completely oblivious; he knew something was up with Mako. Now all he had to do was find out what.

 **Author Note:**  Basically, I just wrote this fic so I could make a pineapple joke. But writing the Bolin POV is new for me so I hope it works out like I envisioned. Happy V-Day if you're celebrating…a night early (unless you're Jen and your time zone is super far ahead of me).

.

.

Of all the words peopled could use to describe Bolin, "stupid" was not one of them. Yes, they could say he was a bit daft or quick to jump into things, but that didn't mean he didn't know that something odd was going on. Okay, and maybe he sometimes didn't read people as well as he probably could, but Mako was an exception to that rule.

After the Harmonic Convergence, Bolin moved back in with Mako, and things feel back to normal. Well, at least as normal as things could get nowadays, what with spirits flying throughout the city and Mako being even more brooding than usual. A few months passed and the brothers fell into a routine that suited them.

For a while at least.

Then, little things started changing. At first they were small. They would have passed unnoticed if Bolin hadn't known his brother so well.

Mako started closing his door when he left in the morning.

Usually when his brother stumbled out bleary-eyed from bed, ready to face the morning shift with a bit of stubble on his face, he left the door ajar. When Bolin rolled out of bed for the mover shoot, he thought nothing of it. But after it happened a few mornings in a row and continued, he couldn't help but wonder what made his habit change.

Then there was the extended bathroom time.

Bolin was already used to his brother spending way too much time working on his hair, but now his bathroom time had almost doubled. The apartment only had one shower, and he had needs too! Mover stars have to look their best everyday with the press lurking around every corner afterall.

The worst was the cologne.

Years ago when they raked in their first Probending check, Bolin spent part of his share on a cheap bottle of the awful-smelling liquid.

.

" _Bolin, did you forget to take out the trash again?"_

" _Nope," he grinned. "I bought cologne!"_

" _We get our first paycheck…and you waste it on water that smells."_

" _I errr…yeah?"_

_._

Spirits, Mako reamed him out for that one and made him promise to  _try_  to spend his earnings more carefully. So naturally, when the firebender crossed the living room smelling of manufactured musk, he couldn't help but laugh. His brother just grumbled self-consciously and left for the rest of the evening.

The weird change was the new obsession with pineapple.

.

" _Mako!" Bolin had his head in the fridge. "Why do we suddenly have a lot of pineapple juice… and cut pineapples?" He stood up to look at his brother._

_He blushed immediately and poured the rest of his glass of the sweet juice out. "I-I…no reason. I just like it, okay?"_

_._

As much as Bolin wanted to comment, he didn't want to think about the results of his brother's pineapple binge.

Now, this much was clear: Mako was involved with a woman.

He was spending more and more time out of the apartment. Heck, Bolin remembered after the Harmonic Convergence when he had to practically drag him out. Yet, the firebender didn't say anything about this new life change.

Nothing at all. And to his own brother of all people!

So when Mako started dressing nicely to go out and asking for nice restaurant recommendations, enough was enough.

.

" _Hey Bolin, are you still going out on Friday?"_

" _Uhhh…" he had to think for a moment. "Yeah I've got a date with that girl I've seen a few times. Why?"_

" _Well…" Mako fiddled with his chopsticks. "Do you think you could take her home to her place after?"_

" _Hey!" He crossed his arms, "Who said I would take her home?"_

" _Look. I just have a really early shift and I'd like to have a quiet evening alone."_

_._

So being the thoughtful, perfect, and loving brother he was, Bolin decided to cancel his date. Instead, he picked up Mako's favorite dumplings and a big bowl of Narook's to share. His brother wanted a quiet evening, and that's exactly what he was going to deliver. Mako was going to get a nice evening with his favorite, and only earthbending brother. Then, he was going to tell him all about the new woman in his life.

"Hey Mako I brought dinner for us—" Bolin froze.

The bag of carryout dropped to the floor.

Before he closed his eyes he had already seen too much.

Mako. Korra. Boobs. On the couch. Kissing. Clothing strewn on the floor. Boobs. Roaming hands. Skin, lots of skin. Boobs. Fuck her hands were on his—

"Auuggghh!" He clapped his hands over his eyes. "I thought this was over!"

Maybe it was time for him to move out…again.


End file.
